A Twisted Fate
by inquire
Summary: What if there was someone else on Megamind's side?  Someone else who listened to him and helped him with his evil plans? Another girl who he could have fallen for?  Megamind/OC  Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is only my second Megamind fanfiction, so be nice! Also, I love the original Megamind/Roxanne couple, but this just wouldn't let me go until I wrote it. I think you all know what that's like. Now, this is just the prologue, and I want to see how well this will do and then continue posting from there. It will be AU at the beginning, and then move into the movie with my OC. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

Prologue

Megamind raced forward laughing, determined to reach the Invisible Car before Minion did. Of course, he had the upper hand, mostly because he wasn't carrying four bags of random stolen items from the stores in downtown Metro City.

"Hah! I win!" Megamind yelled back, touching the car door.

"Very good Sir," Minion replied dryly, really not caring about the race, but not wanting to tell Megamind that. Dumping the things in the trunk, Minion clambered in the driver's seat and was about to drive off when he noticed that Megamind wasn't in the car yet. "Sir? We need to go…"

"What is that?" Minion followed his master's line of sight to a small, pale bundle, huddled against the nighttime chill.

"That, Sir, is a human child. But what is she doing here all alone…?" Minion wondered. He felt bad for the girl, but they were villains. But she couldn't have been more than eight. She was too young to be out on her own! Megamind looked like her had the same idea and began to walk toward her.

Light blonde hair spilled back as she looked up with pale green eyes. She was really kind of cute, thought Megamind, before remembering his villain status and shaking that thought away.

"Ollo?"

"Um, it's hello sir."

"Oh. Hello?"  
>"…Hi…" Her voice was just as small and weak as she appeared. Dark bags hung under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was thin and boney. Megamind felt a pang of sympathy in his heart.<p>

"Where are your parents?" Megamind asked kindly. Then he glanced down both sides of the street. It wouldn't do any good for his evil image to be seen helping a little lost girl. He would never live it down. Granted, he was only twenty and just starting out as a villain, but the girl he planned to kidnap next week, Roxanne Ritchi, reporter for KMCP 8, would tease him endlessly about it. His career would be over before it began!

"They're dead," she whispered softly, a delicate tear forming in her eye and rolling down her cheek. Megamind really felt that one. He knew exactly how it felt to lose both parents.

"Doesn't someone take care of you though?" Now her pale green eyes were dark with anger, hurt, and… fear?

"They don't take care of me! They made me miserable. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. Mr. Jones – he's supposed to be my dad – was an alcoholic… and abusive…" her voice trailed off. Megamind's eyes popped open in shock. Abusive? Why? Weren't parental figures supposed to make their child's life easier?

"Mr. Jones? Henry Jones? The politician who's running for Senate?" Minion asked, recognizing the last name. The little girl nodded miserably.

"What's your name?" Megamind asked her. She looked up in surprise at the blue villain, almost like she didn't think he would ask. Like she wasn't important enough for him to care.

"Estelle. Estelle Delacour," she whispered. Megamind smiled kindly.

"Well Estelle, I'm-"

"Megamind, incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy," Estelle recited, then smiled at him. Megamind smirked back, proud that even a young girl knew who he was.

"And how old are you Estelle?" Megamind asked. _I bet she's no more than seven, maybe eight at the most._

"Ten." Silence. Megamind stared at the small body. There was no way this girl was ten. She was so tiny!

"Come again?"

"Ten. I'm small for my age," she said, almost apologetically. Megamind smiled at her again, and then lifted her off the pavement. She clung to his neck and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sir? Code: What are you doing?" Minion asked, concerned.

"Code: Saving her."

**I hope it was okay! I know it's short, but the other chapters will be longer – I promise! Hint hint – I love reviews! XD**

**? Inquire ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am sooooo glad people reviewed! I love you guys! Cyber cookies for all! I am so happy that so many people favorite/alerted this story! You guys made my day!**

**Disclaimer: Fine, fine, no need to bring in the FBI – I don't own anything but Estelle.**

"_Ten. I'm small for my age," she said, almost apologetically. Megamind smiled at her again, and then lifted her off the pavement. She clung to his neck and looked at him with wide eyes._

_ "Sir? Code: What are you doing?" Minion asked, concerned._

_ "Code: Saving her."_

Chapter One

(Seven Years Later)

"Elli! Get over here!" Megamind yelled, almost panicky. I sighed. That never meant anything good was about to happen. Jogging, almost running to his lab, I found him with his arm halfway down a BrainBot's 'throat'.

"What are you doing?" I asked blankly. He grimaced as the machine bit down slightly.

"I'm trying to rewire him. A circuit popped loose, but as you can see, I ran into some… technical difficulties."

"You're stuck?" I didn't mean to, but it came out with a disbelieving laugh. Megamind glared at me.

"Fine. Yes. Now help me, before I sic the rest of them on you," he said, pouting. I couldn't help it. I laughed slightly, but feigned innocence when he glared at me.

"What do you need me to do, Megs?" I asked. He sighed with relief. Obviously, he was in more pain then I had initially realized. BrainBots had sharp teeth, and they were pressing into his arm.

"Just pull me free."

"You're sure about that? Those teeth could cut you," I reminded him. He stuck his tongue out at me. Megamind was so childish sometimes.

"Who's the evil genius here?" Megs asked.

"Who's the guy who got his arm stuck in a BrainBot?" I shot back. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

"…Yes…"

"Fine. So, you just want me to pull you out?"

"Exactly."

"Ok…" I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. Megamind placed his free hand on the BrainBot, ready to help me by pushing. He may have been scrawny, but he was strong. My theory was that his body was adapted for a stronger gravitational pull than Earth's. "Ready…"

"AH!"

"Oof!" I winced, rubbing the back of my head. Okay, that hurt a little. Having an alien fall on you, no matter how light, never feels good. Especially if they have a giant blue head that cracks against yours…

"Ah! Estelle, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Megamind yelped, jumping to his feet then pulling me to mine. I smiled shakily at him, pretending my head wasn't throbbing.

"Yeah Madingem, I'm fine. Peachy," I told him. He looked a little put off at me using his real name, but what could he do about it? If he didn't want me calling him Madingem, he shouldn't have told me about it.

"Is everyone okay? I heard a thud!" Minion yelled, skidding into the lab. Megs sighed.

"It's fine Minion. I tripped and knocked Estelle down."

"Estelle, are you okay? Sir didn't hurt you, did he?" Minion fretted, checking me over. I laughed at Megamind's outraged expression.

"Minion, I am completely fine! Not even a bruise," I bluffed. My head was going to be sore for a long time to come. The space fish, however, seemed relieved.

"That's good. Sir, I was coming to tell you that Miss Ritchi is reporting on Metro Man's latest deed, and that we can grab her whenever you're ready!" Minion informed us proudly. Megs grinned evilly, but I knew he'd never hurt her. He was a teddy bear at heart. I had no idea how he managed to convince the people of Metro City that he was a villain. I had never seen him be any more evil than a goldfish! He was an inventor, not a fighter.

"Now Minion, now!" Megamind cried, rushing from the room, damaged BrainBot forgotten. I made a mental note to remember it and fix it while Megs and Minion did their thing.

Megamind didn't ever want me anywhere near Metro Man in case I got hit by some random laser or his machine or fall into Roxanne's trap. Only Megamind and Minion even knew I existed, but that was okay with me. I was seventeen, but I wasn't a social butterfly. I had my best friends, and that's all I needed.

Minion lumbered off to the Invisible Car, and I scurried off to find Megamind. He was sitting in his chair, petting a BrainBot, waiting silently and patiently. I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Do you think it'll actually work this time?" I asked, and he smiled ruefully.

"No, but I can try. Metro Man is indestructible. How then, can I destroy him?" he asked.

"Maybe with that Death Ray we made last week?"

"Maybe. We'll have to use that on Metro Man day…" Megamind fell silent, his overly huge brain probably beginning to whirlwind with ideas. I smiled. I might have been a genius by human standards, but Megamind was a genius by my standards… not that I would ever tell him. His ego was already too big.

A door opened and then slammed again. Megs jumped to his feet in excitement.

"They're here! They're here! Wait… Estelle! What are you still doing here? Go! Go!" Megamind cried frantically, almost shoving me from the room. I darted off into my little safe room with a TV screen that showed me what was going on. Megamind had settled back into his chair, and Minion was entering with an unconscious Roxanne Ritchi, star reporter of KMCP 8. This was routine. Now, we waited until she woke up. That's when the evil fun began.

Silence. The she stirred.

"Would it honestly KILL you to wash the bag, Megamind?" she protested, not really caring that she had been kidnapped again.

Showtime.

**Sorry to leave it off there, but I'm a little pressed for time right now. Next chapter – the kidnapping and horrible failure!**

**? Inquire ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm back! Sorry about the long update… I have had no time to type these past few days. SO without further ado, let's get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Megamind, Minion, Roxanne, and Metro Man are not mine. But I want Megamind to sell me the BrainBots…**

"_They're here! They're here! Wait… Estelle! What are you still doing here? Go! Go!" Megamind cried frantically, almost shoving me from the room. I darted off into my little safe room with a TV screen that showed me what was going on. Megamind had settled back into his chair, and Minion was entering with an unconscious Roxanne Ritchi, star reporter of KMCP 8. This was routine. Now, we waited until she woke up. That's when the evil fun began._

_ Silence. The she stirred._

_ "Would it honestly KILL you to wash the bag, Megamind?" she protested, not really caring that she had been kidnapped again._

_ Showtime._

Chapter 3

"Miss Ritchi… We meet again," Megamind said, tenting his fingers and quirking one eyebrow upward. _He really does have flexible eyebrows, _I mused, watching the whole scene unfold from the monitors.

"Megamind, your plans never work. What makes you think this time will be any different?" she asked, looking bored. I knew that Megamind should have tried a new captive sometime, but he secretly had a crush on Roxanne. He had told me that while we were working on this plan. I smiled as I remembered how purple he had turned as he blushed.

Meanwhile, Megamind was pouting as Roxanne smirked. "How dare you! This plan in flawless! I shall take over Metrocity, and Metro Man will be able to do nothing! Nothing!" That's about when Megamind began his evil cackle, and I couldn't help but join in. Neither of us really expected this to work, but the whole thing was so… Entertaining. Not for the first time, I wished that I was in the room with them, actually laughing with Megamind, throwing comebacks at Miss Ritchi's sarcastic remarks, and generally being known. But Megamind was insistent on keeping me hidden from public eye. If Metro City knew about me, my life would be over before it began. I would be thrown in jail for aiding and abetting Megamind's schemes. I knew his reasons, and I found it sweet that he went to so much trouble to keep me safe. I just wanted a part of the action.

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Megamind, since when do you think you can actually beat Metro Man?" That seemed to deflate the boss.

"Fine! I'll just call your boyfriend in tights and get this over with!" Megamind yelled, dramatically sweeping back his cape as he stood, pointing one finger in the air. That's when the BrainBot bit him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Minion! Get it off get it off get it off get it off! !" Megamind began screaming, jumping up and down and waving his arm around, desperately trying to shake the BrainBot off. Minion began to chase him, telling him to calm down. Roxanne was almost in tears laughing so hard. I was in tears. Yes, I know it was mean to be laughing at my boss's pain, but… he was making a fool of himself.

"Megamind, it's not going to work!" Roxanne said through her laughter. "Just give up already! I think I left cookies in the oven…" Megamind pouted again.

"You won't be saying that when I unleash… THE ROCK EM' SOCK EM' KITTENS! OF EVIL!" Megamind yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"This is failing miserably," I said, even though no one could hear me. Minion must have thought the same thing, because he slipped out. They couldn't both go to jail when Metro Man finally came.

And speak of the devil…

Megamind sniffed. "Well, you're early."

"Need some help there, little buddy?" Metro Man smirked, gesturing to the BrainBot still clamped on Megamind's arm.

"And that's a wrap!" I said, leaning back. Now, how to break him out of jail…

**Sorry it's so short – I had no idea what to put in the kidnapping, so I just decided to wing it. Please review!**

**? Inquire ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm back with Chapter 4! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind, Minion, Roxanne, Metro/Music Man, the speech, the mayor, the random citizen, or sadly, the car. I guess I'll have to learn to deal with it.**

"_This is failing miserably," I said, even though no one could hear me. Minion must have thought the same thing, because he slipped out. They couldn't both go to jail when Metro Man finally came._

_ And speak of the devil…_

_ Megamind sniffed. "Well, you're early."_

_ "Need some help there, little buddy?" Metro Man smirked, gesturing to the BrainBot still clamped on Megamind's arm._

_ "And that's a wrap!" I said, leaning back. Now, how to break him out of jail…_

Chapter 4

_A week later…_

"So, are we breaking the boss out today?" I asked Minion, looking at him expectantly. Minion nodded happily. We both enjoyed getting Megamind out of jail. It was a challenge for us. We liked to see how we could beat the system this time.

A few days ago, Minion had mailed a holowatch to Megamind in jail, and now we estimated that it was there.

"Yep! This plan is definitely going to work!" Minion said, and we both laughed. Evilly.

"I think Megamind's better at that…"

"I couldn't agree more." Minion and I climbed into the car, Minion driving. Don't even ask how a fish learned to drive, because to be honest, he didn't. Slamming the gas, Minion shot us out of the Evil Lair and we reached the road in record time. I leaning over to reach the Invibutton and the car seemed to disappear to everyone around us. Then I held on for dear life.

First stop: Miss Ritchi…

-.-

Roxanne

"His heart is an ocean inside a bigger ocean. For years he's been watching out for us with his super speed, super strength, and super heart. Today, we give something back. This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live from the opening of the Metro Man Museum," Roxanne said, smiling at the camera. Her cameraman, Hal, stopped recording and started to chuckle.

"Okay, the stuff they make you read on air…"

"I wrote that piece myself Hal."

"What I meant was, I couldn't believe that they'd let actual art on air!"

"Nice save Hal!" Hal began talking to her, but Roxanne tuned him out. It was Metro Man day. She'd be shocked if Megamind didn't have something planned. It was a day celebrating his rival, after all. He wasn't likely to miss it.

"…like a dingo watches a human baby," Hal was saying. Roxanne gave him a weird look. What was he talking about? "Okay, that a little weird."

"Little bit…" Hal went ahead of her to put the camera away, talking again. Roxanne thought she heard a car next to her and turned, only to be hit with the knockout spray.

_And so it begins again…_ She thought as she passed out into a robot gorilla arm.

-.-

Megamind

"You're right Warden… I'll always be bad," Megamind told the captured police officers before dancing away. He had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. Who knew? Maybe today he wouldn't fail as terribly when battling Metro Man! That was a lovely thought! He couldn't wait to see Estelle and Minion again… Minion really was brilliant to send him the watch.

As he walked outside, several officers raced in, not one making a move to stop him. He smirked. This was working better than he thought. Saluting the guard on duty, he waited for his ride.

A window rolled down, and a friendly fishy face came into view.

"Need a lift, good-looking?" Minion asked his master. Megamind laughed.

"You fantastic fish you!"

"Oh, get in the car you!" Megamind jumped in and closed the door. Minion sped away.

"Hey boss! Looking pretty good in that… orange… color…" Estelle said, making a face at the disgusting orange that Megamind was forced to wear by the state. Megamind smirked again, and mussed her hair.

"You're so short," he said fondly, but Estelle still pouted. He laughed again. Yes, today was going to be a wonderful day.

-.-

Metro Man

Wayne Scott sighed as he looked outside. He had a few minutes before he had to go to his museum, but he didn't really want to go. He wanted to stay in his Solitary Fortress, playing one of his many guitars. If only he had a choice… A chance to be someone new.

If only he could retire.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**? Inquire ?**


End file.
